


As The Wives Wish

by cowboykylux



Series: Edwardian-Era Kylo Ren AU [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Edwardian, Alternate Universe - Historical, Banter, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Married Couple, Picnics, Titanic References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: Oh how beautiful it was, there in the garden. There in the sunshine under parasol umbrellas and the shade of the tree, Lord Hux smoked his pipe, Lady Hux tore pieces of bread and slathered them all with butter. You gratefully took a piece and savored the taste of the finery on your tongue, enjoying the simple things in life.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: Edwardian-Era Kylo Ren AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814617
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	As The Wives Wish

Soaking up the sun felt marvelous, in the early summer sun of June. When you and Kylo had woken up that morning with the birds chirping and the butterflies fluttering, you knew you simply had to spend the day out of doors. And so a picnic had been called, and your friends the Huxes had been invited over, and now the four of you basked in the glory of the sunshine, let it warm your face.

You pillowed your head on your husband’s lap, for he was surely more comfortable than the earth. He leaned his back against a tree in the garden, and you leaned your head against him, just as sturdy. And much like the trees branches rustling against one another in the gentle breeze, so too did Kylo’s fingers card through your hair absentmindedly.

Oh how beautiful it was, there in the garden. There in the sunshine under parasol umbrellas and the shade of the tree, Lord Hux smoked his pipe, Lady Hux tore pieces of bread and slathered them all with butter. You gratefully took a piece and savored the taste of the finery on your tongue, enjoying the simple things in life. 

And Kylo, well Kylo enjoyed you, caressed the side of your face with his thumb every few moments, a kiss without lips.

“Come,” Hux says then, stretches his legs and kisses the cheek of his wife as he stands. He swipes the light dusting of dirt off of his hands and gestures towards the stables of the estate. “Let us take up horses and go on a hunt. I hear the foxes are in excellent supply, and the hounds must be dying to stretch their legs.”

You can feel the rumble of Kylo’s chuckle at his friend’s excitement. You loved to hunt on occasion, but found no inclination to hop aboard a horse at present. No, you were far more content to simply lounge about, a sentiment which seemed echoed by Lady Hux and Kylo alike.

“Not today my good friend.” He shook his head, fingers still gently combing through your hair where it spilled into his lap, a great soft puddle which he was so fond to feel.

“And why not, may I inquire? Is this not the perfect weather for such sport?” Hux challenges with good-natured stubbornness. Lord Hux was never the type to lay about like this, you knew, and frankly, neither was Kylo, and yet –

“It is even more perfect weather for my wife to doze, I dare not disturb her comfort.” Kylo explains with a gesture to your form, and you crack open an eye to smile at Hux, a small victory against activity for the day.

“Lady Ren would you be so kind as to allow your husband an hour or two’s break of being your pillow?” Hux put his hands in his pockets and approached you then, leaned against the tree in a playfully charming manner.

You laugh, cover your face with a fan, and regard your friend, speaking as though they could not hear, even though you know they absolutely can.

“What say you, Lady Hux? Shall I relinquish good Kylo so soon?” You ask her opinion, and she pretends to give it much thought as she sips expensive red wine.

“Hmm, I would hope not. Be quite cruel and hold him captive for as long as you should like.” She decides after a moment of great pondering. 

Kylo chuckles then, as you settle back more comfortably in his lap. He plucks a grape from the vine with his free hand, feeds it to you one by one. You kiss the tips of his fingers when they approach your lips, smile up at him against the sunshine.

“There you have it Armitage.” Kylo says, pretends to be defeated in a battle he willingly surrendered. “So the wives wish, so it shall be.”

Hux cracks a grin and shakes his head then, mild exasperation with his friends as he sits back down on the checkered picnic blanket. He lays down and stretches his long legs out, folds his hands behind his head.

“I should have known, **you are weak with love for her**.” Hux teases, his wife swatting his belly with a laugh.

“Darling you speak as though that is a bad thing!” Lady Hux scoffs with a grin.

“Well you never know what wives might do with such untold power – !”

But he does not finish his remark, for Lady Hux has pounced atop him and the two began to playfully wrestle in the grass, tumbling round and round among the wildflowers of the garden. 

You and Kylo cheer your friends on, place faux bets for the winner, right there from your comfortable place on your handsome husband, a marvelous way to spend the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the prompt:
> 
> 'You are weak with love for her'


End file.
